vayamos al centro comercial decían , sera divertido decían
by askty
Summary: craig, token, clyde y tweek deciden dar una vuelta por el centro comercial pero... ah mejor leanlo ustedes mismo disculpen si ven una horrible ortografía pero, estoy real mente cansada XD dedicado a jva98


**Vayamos al centro comercial decían**

 **Sera divertido decían**

Listo ya llegamos, ahora lárguense de mi auto.- decía un pelinegro con su cara de felicidad impregnada en su rostro de blanca nieves.

Ahs! Por qué tan fastidiado además el que va a cargar las bolsas soy yo!- le respondió el castaño causante de las canas del pelinegro

Como sea… además el pobre auto no aguantara tu peso ni un segundo más.- dicho esto se bajo del auto, no sin antes de retirar las llaves y guardárselas en su bolsillo izquierdo.

En cambio el castaño quedo indignado con y no le toco más que obedecer al gruñón de su amigo, seguido de él, los otros dos acompañantes siguieron su acción dejando con seguro las puertas del vehículo para evitar un posible secuestro del ya mencionado.

Además! Creo que lo más importante es quererse uno mismo!.-comenzó a seguirle el paso a Craig para poder seguir discutiendo, viendo las intenciones del castaño el pelinegro solo opto por rodar sus ojos, ya adentrándose al tan esmerado centro comercial pudieron apreciar a un Santa Claus falseto sentado en las típicas sillas navideñas fingiendo una sonrisa amigable para que los niños se acercasen y los padres pagaran por que sus hijos tenga un momento de su niñez con el gordo y lo recordaran para cuando sean más grandes

OH! Mira token es PAPA NOEL AAH!.- grito como fanática causando que varias miradas posasen sobre el, pero aparecer fue el único que no se dio cuenta y comenzó a correr en dirección a la fila que estaba formada por los niños que esperaban impacientemente hasta que el comenzó a pasar sin descuido alguno causando un abucheo por parte de los adultos y un gran enojo por parte de los infante, sin importarle llego a su destino

Agh! C-craig , clyde está haciendo el ridículo con Santa.- comento desesperado el rubio apunto de tener un ataque de nervios, en cambio solo llego a sentir como lo tomaban del brazo al voltear noto que era el pelinegro que solo se cubría el rostro por la vergüenza ajena de clyde, imitándolo de igual manera el afroamericano se cubrió el rostro y dieron rumbo a cualquier lugar menos a ese!

Santa!.- dijo clyde con los ojos medios cerrados y mirando sus pupilas hacia arriba dando un toque a sus ojos que tenia la mirada perdida mientras hacia movimientos extraños con sus dedos , como si quisiera tocar algo bendito y echo de oro, acompañado de su sonrisa algo psicótica y sus labios acompañados de saliva acumulada en su boca

Aah! Aléjese de mi joven ,GUARDIAS ESTE ADOLECENTE HORMONADO ME QUIERE VIOLAR aaH! GUARDIAS! GUARDIAS!.- comenzó a desesperarse conforme los segundos pasaban hasta que se visualizó a seis guardias viniendo en camina esperando salvar al viejo que , según ellos lo violaría en cuestión de segundos

Ahg clyde violara a santa.- grito histérico el rubio.

Mierda les dije que dejáramos a clyde encerrado en el auto.- les reto molesto a sus acompañantes

Que!? No! Claro que no íbamos a hacerle eso a clyde es nuestro amigo ash.- soltó un suspiro desesperado.- mejor vayamos a alguna tienda antes que nos echen a to…- no logro de terminar su frase al notar como los guardias los tomaban de los hombros y los dirigían a la salida

Cuando llegaron hasta la puerta los aventaron con toda la fuerza bruta posible.- tu!.- grito uno de los guardias señalando a clyde .- y tus amigos vayan a otro lado a violarse a alguien mas.- acabando de decir eso solo dio media vuelta y se retiro con sus compañeros, los chicos solo se vieron las caras resignados y se dirigieron a su auto bueno al pelinegro que estaba rojo de la ira que de milagro se contenía matarlo ahí mismo

Una vez adentro clyde se sentía culpable ya que si el no hubiera ido hacia santa para abrasarlo no los hubiera echado.- perdón.- dijo este avergonzado , tweek y token solo le sonrieron y regresaron a sus respectivas posiciones

No te preocupes además creo fue entretenido jeje… -contesto con positivismo el afro

Si, que tal si vamos a otro l-lugar hay otr-tros lugares mas diver—vertidos- contesto el rubio con positivismo

Si, fui tan feliz al ver las caras de los pendejos tratando de sacarte- para sorpresa de todos hablo craig .- pero también estoy algo molesto, nos asistes que esos cabrones nos lanzaran al suelo

Ah es enserio entonces soy tan feliz no están molestos conmigo. Oye Craig cuántos años tienes!.- pregunto

17…- le contesto indiferente

Porque?.- volvió a preguntar

Porque si.- dijo algo molesto

Pero por que si?.- pregunto con mas frenesí

Porque fue hace 17 años que nací ..-dijo de nuevo

Y por qué naciste?.-dijo este poniéndole empeño a la pregunta

Por qué papa! y mama! me quieren .- dijo esto soltando las palabras gruñendo

Mentira! El aborto es caro.

El auto volvió arrancar listo para irse a otro lugar

OYE! CRAAAAIG! VOLVERAS POR MI? Cierto.- dijo esto último en susurro para si mismo, se levantó resignado y comenzó a correr tras el auto esperanzado a que el conductor tenga piedad y lo haga subir.


End file.
